Welding cable conductors have hitherto been secured to the respective components of their terminals at their opposite ends by having their cable conductors soldered in recesses at the rearward ends of the terminal components. Since each cable conductor is made up of so-called cable ropes which in turn are made up of a multiplicity of twisted strands of copper, each of which is composed of many hair-like copper wires, the holding of such a conductor end within its respective recess at the rearward end of the terminal component is attended with difficulty during soldering. Even when well done, the soldering of the conductor end within the recess often causes the conductor to fill an undesirably large proportion of the recess because of the expansion of the wire strands and ropes during soldering, so that the remainder of the space left for the passage of the cooling water is undesirably constricted.